LeviXOC
by The Real Skittles
Summary: What happens when you meet a girl outside the walls who lived there for her whole life? And there is a whole town that people live in. Well human-titans.
1. The Start

**CHAPTER 1**

~Zela P.O.V~

It was early in the mornings when I heard Amaya barging in your office.

"Fall asleep while doing paper work huh Zela."

"What do you want."

"Commader wants you in his office now."

"Ugh, proabably another mission to go spy on the Wings Of Freedom." I walk to the door. "Amaya."

"Yeah?"

"Clean up the mud your tracking in my office."

'"Argh."

-Huyu's office-

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes I have a missions for you. I need you to go to the south base and train the newest Cadets. Their current trainier just got arrested." He handed me a paper with the Cadet's names and what they needed the most help on.

"Yes sir I will leave tonight."

"Good Corporal. See you back in two months." And with that I went back to my office to pack things for the trip.

-Time Skip Because I Am Lazy-

"Shorty! Hey Shorty!" Yelled Amaya as she tryed to hug you.

"Don't try to hug me again Four-eyes." You say as the rest of your team comes around the corner.

"See you later Captain. Good luck. I heard those cadets are trouble." Said Haru.

"Tch."


	2. Her

As I was riding I saw a bloody masicure of the Wings Of Freedom. There was at least 15 titans left souading a guy and a girl with no swords. Not even thinking I grab my weapons and sliced the titans hand off its arm. I then grab the two kids and put them on my horse yelling. "Go get the someone." Then they rode off and left me with 15 titans to kill. "Lets see what you got."

~Levi's P.O.V~

I heard screams coming from the north so I knew we lost that squad. I then heard hoof beats coming from the north but they sounded off.

"Mikasa? Armin? What happen? Said a confused Eren.

"20 titans attacked us and when we were about to get ate, but a girl came and saved us."

"Was she part of the Survey Corps?"Asked Eren again.

"No." A girl named...I think Mikasa said. I never thought that there would be someone who lived outside the walls that survived.

"Do you brats remember the way?"

"Yeah." We were riding off when Erwin stoped us.

"Where are you going."

"The Cadets said that there was a human living outside the walls."

"Your suposed to tell me if your going somewhere and not all of us can stay here. Lets move out troops."

~Zela's P.O.V~

Slightly out of breath you sliced the last titans neck and sat down. After about 3 minutes you heared the whole Survey Crops...well whats left of them coming your way. "Ah perfect timing." You stand up to greet them.

"Hi I am Commander Erwin and this is Corpal Levi."

"Tch." Was all the man said when he looked me over. He was taller then me but still short. I then wiped the blood off me face with my hankie.

"I'm Corpal Zela, but you can call me Z."

"Ok Z we just wanted to ask you how do you survive outside the walls?"

"Well i am half titan..." You were about to say how but once you said titan a girl...maybe a boy, tryed to hug you. She fell to the ground. "Uhh."

"Shitty glasses get back on your horse."Said . Yes I know I am shorter then him but that doesn't mean I can't make fun of his height...right, right...no, ok.

~Levi's P.O.V~

We rode up to the spot and I saw 15 titan dead with a girl in the middle. She had long black hair and ice blue eyes and she was shorter then me.

"Hi I am Commander Erwin and this is Corporal Levi." I looked her over and saw a black cloak like our greens ones. Her face had some blood on it from the titans, but it wasn't evaporating like normal.

"Tch." I say in disgust. She then wipe the blood of with a gray hankie.

"I'm Corporal Zela, but you can call me Z." I thought how she could be a Corporal with out other people...Oh.

"Ok Z we just wanted to ask you how do you survive outside the walls?"

"Well i am half titan..." Then shitty glasses (Hanji) tryed to hug her and Zela dogged her and let her fall to the ground. "Uhh."

"Shitty glasses get back on your horse." Zela then explaines how she could survive out here and how there are other people that lives where she lives.

"See you in the future." She then whistled and her horse came running. Then she left before we could say anything.

"Levi go follow her."

"Yes sir." I followed her trail to a moutain surrounded by titans. Out of nowhere she ended up behind me.

~Zela's P.O.V~

When I left I knew that someone would be following me but I didn't know it would be . "Your a good tracker for a human."

"Tch brat."

"Come with me."

"Why should I trust you?"

"You shouldn't trust me."

"Why?"

"Cause i'm a monster. Now come with me if you don't want to attract those titans." I lead him away from the titans and around the mountain to a tunnel going below the mountain.

"Where are we going?"

"To the training fields to train the Cadets." We arive at the training fields only to find two Cadets fighting and the others cheering them on.

"Cadets. Cadets. Cadets! Argh." You walk right over to the Cadets and one was taking a punch when you walk in the middle.

"What the hell Shorty get out of the way!" Yelled the tall brown hair man.

"Corporal Zela is going to be here soon." I was pretending to be a Cadet to see what they would do.

"I can and will beat the shit out of Zela and you too!" He yelled before finishing he punch. You hit the ground and he was about to throw another punch but you said.

"Wait I am just a usless, poor, stupid, girl I didn't know what I was doing. Please don't hit me." He stop and sighed.

"Fine I forgive you, just don't do it again." He turned around and thats when I took out my swords, retracted the blades, then I hit him across the back, hit him behind the knees, and also knock his feet out from under him so he would fall to the ground.

"Good punch Cadet, but if you do it again I will personally make sure you will never see the light of day again."

"Who are you to boss me around short stack!" He went in for another punch, but I grabbed his arm and twisted it so he would fall to the ground again.

"Me? Well I am your new trainer, Corporal Zela." I let go of his arm to see a terrified face. "Get out of here brats." They all scattered.

~Levi's P.O.V.~

"Your a good tracker for a human." She got off her horse and stood next to me.

"Tch brat."

"Come with me."

"Why should I trust you?"

"You shouldn't trust me." At least she told the truth.

"Why?"

"Cause i'm a monster. Now come with me if you don't want to atrack those titans." I don't know why she called herself I monster even though she is half titan, but I didn't think she was...wait am I falling for her? Shit.

"Where are we going?"

"To the training fields to train the Cadets." When we got there I saw her trying to get the Cadets attention, but they wouldn't listen. She then walk right in the middle of the fight.

"What the hell Shorty get out of the way!" I look and saw she was at least two feet shorter then him. God she was short.

"Corporal Zela is going to be here soon." I guess she was pretending to be a Cadet.

"I can and will beat the shit out of Zela and you too!" She let the Cadet punch her and she fell to the ground, but I saw a smirk before she turned back to him witha scared face.

"Wait I am just a unless, poor, stupid, girl I didn't know what I was doing. Please don't hit me." He stop and closed his eyes.

"Fine I forgive you, just don't do it again." He turned around and thats when she took out her swords, retracted the blades, and then hit him across the back, hit him behind the knees, and also knock his feet out from under him so he would fall to the ground.

"Good punch Cadet, but if you do it again I will personally make sure you will never see the light of day again." She had an angry glint in her eyes.

"Who are you to boss me around short stack!" He went to punch her again, but she grabbed his arm and twisted it so he would fall to the ground again.

"Me? Well I am your new trainer, Corporal Zela." She let go of his arm to see a terrified face. "Get out of here." She walk away and I followed.


	3. Chapter 3

I am not going to be on this account anymore or updating any stories but I will continue my levixoc on my other account the real mystery skittle. the story is going to be different because I have improved my writing skills. So if you want to read the updated story go to my other account and read it there.


End file.
